Mommy, Where's Daddy?
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Isabella talks to her Mia about her dad, wanting to know where he is. Summary sucks, story's better. Mia/Isabella Mother/daughter relationship


Six-year-old Isabella Jones walked over to where her mom, Mia Jones, sat on the couch. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" The little dark haired girl asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You can always ask me anything." Mia replied, smiling at her daughter.

"How come I don't have a daddy like all my friends?" Isabella asked so seriously and it broke Mia's heart. She knew this question was going to come up at some point in her daughter's life, she just wished it was later.

"Izzy, you do have a daddy. Lucas, remember?" Mia hoped that would be enough to satisfy her daughter. But Izzy was like her father in the way that when she wanted something, information or otherwise, she was stubborn about it.

"No, how come I don't have a daddy that lives with me and tucks me in and reads me bedtime stories with you? How come my daddy doesn't love me?" Isabella looked like she was going to cry and Mia scooped her up in her arms and stroked her hair.

"Oh, baby, you're daddy loves you. He just… doesn't know how to show it. He needs time. But I promise you do have a father that loves you. Heck, you almost had two fathers."

"I did?" The brunette girl asked, eyes widening.

Mia nodded, not sure if she should tell Isabella about JT. "Do you remember JT?"

"PJ JT!" Isabella exclaimed and smiled. "PJ JT was almost my daddy? What happened to him? Can we go visit him, Mommy, please?"

Mia realized right then she shouldn't have told Izzy about JT. She didn't what her daughter to be sad about the news. She was so little when it happened. She was still little now.

"No, Izzy, we can't. I'm sorry. He… he died three years ago, when you were three." Mia felt her eyes starting to burn with tears. She didn't like talking about JT. It was still painful for her.

The smile the little girl's face vanished as she looked at her mom's own sad face. And then, a moment later, Mia felt two small arms wrap around her neck in a hug. "It's okay, Mommy, don't cry. I don't need a Daddy as long as I have you for a Mommy."

And just like that, the tears overflowed from Mia's eyes and she was crying silent tears as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, not wanting to let go of her. "I love you so much, Izzy." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Mommy." She said.

Mia let go of her daughter a few minutes later and put a smile on her face. "Hey, wanna go color pictures? We can use whatever coloring book you want."

"Okay! I'll go get the coloring book and crayons right now!" Izzy said happily and ran off.

Mia watched her daughter until she was out of sight. She loved that little girl with everything in her and knew that it wasn't fair to her that she didn't have a father or a father-like figure around. But it had to be that way. Lucas might never be ready to be a father, and JT, the only other guy she would've considered, passed away.

She knew the father conversation she had with Isabella was just the beginning. She knew there would be more questions as she got older. Mia would have to be strong for her daughter. Be the mother Izzy though she was and more. She could do it. For Izzy.

"Mommy, are you coming? I'm ready!" She heard Isabella yell from the kitchen, where they did all their arts-and-crafts projects.

Mia smiled and stood up. "I'm coming, Izzy, don't worry." She took one last look around and went to the kitchen to join her daughter.

Maybe Izzy didn't need a father. Maybe she just needed someone that loved her unconditionally. Mia could do that for her. She already did do that.

**Okay I SO don't like this oneshot. It was inspired by a YouTube video that was a Mia/Isabella video to the song "In My Daughter's Eyes". It seems I've been getting a lot of inspiration from YT videos lately, First "The Plan" and now this. Oh well.**

**This is my first non-romance oneshot/story. So I hope I did alright. Also my first time writing for Isabella and Mia and they're mother/daughter relationship, so I hope I did okay. Were they IC or OOC?**

**Oh, and given the fact that I forgot Mia dated Peter as well and would've also been like a father-like figure to Izzy, I'm just going to say that he doesn't exist in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**. If I did JT never would've died and Lucas would've been a better boyfriend/father to Mia/Izzy.**


End file.
